


Italienischer Hengst und sexy Ingenieur

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Eine kleine Szene, die aufzeigt, wie das junge Paar zu ihren Kosenamen kam...





	Italienischer Hengst und sexy Ingenieur

Sie hatten es geschafft und mit DUM-E bewiesen, dass sie einen lernfähigen AI konstruieren konnten.  
Gut, Dummy glich mehr einen kleinem neugierigem Kind, welches die Welt um sich herum entdeckte. Und dessen fehlende Prozessorkapazität dafür sorgte, dass der kleine ‘Bot das Erlernte nicht immer in einer nachvollziehbaren Logik anwandte.  
Aber wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, würde er den kleinen ‘Bot um nichts in der Welt verändern wollten. Dummy war genauso wie er war, gut.  
Dem Himmel sei Dank sah Tonio das genauso. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das alles ohne den Dunkelblonden geschafft hätte.  
Wenn dieser sich im MIT aufhielt um ihn zu besuchen, achtete er nämlich darauf, dass er auch mal aus dem Labor herauskam. Aß. Schlief. Frische Luft schnappte. Duschte.  
Ihn aber auch durch gezielte Fragen dazu brachte in anderen Bahnen zu denken.  
Dem er es gestattete ihm bei der Hard- und Software zur Hand zu gehen. Ihre junge Beziehung wurde durch diese enge Zusammenarbeit und den Glauben, den der Ältere in ihn hatte, nur noch weiter gestärkt.  
Und jetzt wollten sie sich tatsächlich daran machen einen AI zu entwickeln, der alle bisher dagewesene Grenzen komplett sprengen würde.  
Mit einem belustigten „Hey, sexy Ingenieur.“ und einen Kuss auf die Wange wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Er, sexy?  
Er, der er immer noch in einem schlaksigen Teenager-Körper steckte?  
Aber die Begrüßung konnte er so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er musste mit irgendetwas kontern.  
„H-hey, italienischer Hengst.“, brachte er etwas stotternd und mit hochrotem Kopf dann doch hervor. Schließlich konnte er noch nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, ob es sich bei Tonio tatsächlich um einen Hengst handelte… soweit war ihre Beziehung noch nicht…  
Aber das war das erste, was ihm eingefallen war.  
Und hatte der Ferrari nicht ein Pferd in seinem Logo? Und war Tonio vor seinem Unfall nicht einer der schnellsten Läufer der Ohio State Uni gewesen?  
Jupp, genau das war es, was er sagen würde, sollte sich der Ältere nicht mit einem breiten Grinsen und anzüglichem Zwinkern zufrieden geben.  
Jupp.  
Wenn er doch jetzt nur noch ein Mittel gegen die vermaledeite Röte in seinem Gesicht hätte…


End file.
